


Substitute (for another guy)

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "paternity."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Substitute (for another guy)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "paternity."

Xander appears in the doorway to Giles' office, fidgeting a small box in his big hands.

He drops it on Giles' desk, looks at the floor, mumbles, "It's for. You know," and walks out.

_More incoherent even than usual_, Giles thinks. Usually he's a slow, meticulous unwrapper, but this is "wrapped" with newspaper comics and masking tape, so he just rips it off, to find a box of--rather expensive!--tea. What on earth?

It's not until he leaves the library, in the wee-est of hours, that he notices his calendar; third Sunday in June.

"Oh," he says. "_Oh._" and smiles.


End file.
